WO 03/099951 A2 discloses methods for modifying the surfaces of an object to enhance the adhesive force of the object. For this purpose, the surface is subjected to a structuring process, so that a plurality of projections are formed. Each of these projections comprises a foot part and a head part. The foot part has an end face that faces away from the surface. At the same time, each projection is dimensioned such that all of the end faces have the same vertical height above the surface and form a common contact surface interrupted by a mutual spacing between the end faces. The projections are elastic and inclined in relation to the surface and are made of a material having a modulus of elasticity reduced in at least one of the reference directions. These directions comprise a longitudinal direction of each projection from the foot part to the head part and a transverse direction of each projection taken axially from the middle of the foot part to the outside. Portions of the contact surface can have a weaker separation force to facilitate an initial opening up of the adhesive connection, while other portions require a stronger separation force.
Contact surfaces in a magnitude of 0.2 to 0.5 μm2 enable an interaction with a corresponding additional component (second or third component), to which the touch-and-close fastener part is to be secured by Van der Waals interaction, considered to be in classical terms a subgroup of adhesion. The prior art touch-and-close fastener part exhibits good connecting properties, but is associated with a time-consuming and, thus, cost-intensive manufacturing process. Since the arrangement between the head part, typically having the shape of a mushroom, and the backing part of stem parts arranged such that they are exclusively inclined, is relatively rigid. Still room exists for improved solutions with respect to the adhesion and separation properties of the touch-and-close fastener part or, more specifically, the individual closure parts.